HeartBorn
by Lord Rosenhiem
Summary: Please be nice with reviews, please R
1. Default Chapter

HeartBorn  
  
Thunder crashed. Lightning flashed as I fled up the east tower. He was hot on my foot, and he was faster. No one stood in my way. If any guards from the town below tried to stop me, they were cut down. They never stood a chance against a blade master. But he was a different story. No one had ever been able to track me as long as he had, for I thought I was too good. Now I ran, like a rat hiding from the angry butcher. I finally reached the tower bridge, the one thing that connected the east and west towers together. On the bottom of the west tower stood my operative, and if I could only reach him, then I could lose this man. I was halfway across the bridge when he showed his powers. I heard a streaking of a flying object, and the familiar sound of a fire burning. As I ducked, the fireball streaked over my head, and shattered the passageway into the west tower. With nowhere else to go, I turned, facing him with Morrowblight in my hand. Morrowblight, my sword which had lasted me all these years, was abut to have it's most bloodiest fight ever.  
  
Rain poured on top of my combatant, and me, and spray from Deaths Falls, the waterfall, blew into our faces. It was just another duel. I've never lost a duel before. But then again, I never fought someone using a hammer before either. We circled each other, scanning the other for a weakness, or a sign of feebleness. I found his, and struck like lightning. Although my blade struck home, he showed no sings of pain, or bleeding for that matter. Where I struck him would have killed any man, except for him. He swung his hammer, and the blow sent me flying back into the west tower, leaving a sizeable hole. Now I bled, and it hurt. I stood up, unshaken and continued my massive assault. As if mocking me, every blow struck flesh, and every blow should have slain him. A man without fear knows nothing but the joy of killing. But for once, I felt that my life was at stake here. As I continued my assault, eventually he threw me off balance, by sidestepping my blade and clapping me on the back of the neck. The blow didn't hurt, but the magical energy he channeled through did. I fell, my flesh burning. Again I stood up, but it was endgame, and he was winning. With a sudden charge, he slammed me into the west tower with a force of a charging bull. By the time I stood up, I saw him swing that hammer. It struck my hand, sending Morrowblight out of my grasp, and with a few fireballs as assistance, he send it far off, toward the icy crags. Now weaponless, I was easy prey.  
  
The man was enjoying every minute of this fight, and although his face was hidden, I pictured a devilish grin covering his face. Striding over, he lifted me by the neck, and watched in delight as I tried to wriggle out of his grasp. Smashing the side rail of one side of the bridge with my body, he was now holding my body high over the sharp rocks called Death's teeth, at the bottom of Death's falls. As his grip tightened, in a gruff deep voice he softly, almost lovingly said, "Goodbye, brother.". With that, he squeezed and twisted all in the same movement, completely snapping my neck around in it's socket. Like a child swats an ant away, he hefted my carcass up, and flung it over the bridge, straight down into the teeth. It was a sickening crunch as I hit the sharpest tooth of all, and my armor broke of in tattered pieces of metal. Regan, the blade master, who's name was feared in all of the land, was dead.  
  
But then again, why was I breathing?  
  
End of chapter 1 


	2. HeartBorn 2

HeartBorn  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Regan had feeling in his body. He was no longer on a rock, but on a canvas spread, like that used as a hospital bed. Regan smelled the sweet incense, mingled with the odor of his open wounds. Regan heard things also, like the sickening cracking of his neck twisting itself around to mend itself. It hurt, and it sounded awful, but after the cracking had stopped, it seemed fine. His wounds did not heal, and when he opened his eyes to see his surroundings, he got such a fright. He was in a white tent, and the canvas bed was soaked with blood. Regan heard sounds coming from outside, including the sound of footsteps coming closer to the tent. Naturally, Regan hid in a dark corner, and reached at his side for something. He didn't know what, it was just a natural instinct. But whatever he was reaching for, it wasn't there. A person entered the tent, and with his eyes shut, had no idea that there was a missing corpse. When the man opened his eyes, and saw the blood covered bed empty, he swore in an unfamiliar language, and dashed outside. Regan remembers nothing, but softly treads outside, searching for something. Again, he had no idea what he was searching for, but he looked anyway. Two guards appeared around the corner, dressed in a desert camouflage, composed of flowing robes. Both carried javelins, and at the sight of the blood covered intruder, lowered their weapons and charged. Regan, acting with instinct, dodged the first blow, snatching up the guards spear and belaboring him with the haft. As the first guard fell, the second blew in a whistle, as if to signal for backup. Regan was unstoppable, but never used the tip of the spear to fight.  
  
When the final dispatch of guards had retreated, Regan looked around bewildered at the pain he just caused, as if it were that he didn't know what happened to them. Which was the case, after all. Regan snapped the javelin in two, and fled to a nearby tent, different than the one he found himself in. Inside was an old sage, who seemed to be blinded. "Who enters my polongi?" The sage asked hoarsly. "I.I don't know who I am. I don't remember. anything." Regan replied hesitantly. "Ahhhhh. Yes, the living dead one. I have been expecting you to come here. I remember so long ago when your brother, Hekian, left us to fulfill his destiny. That boy had a special gift of predicting the future, just as I can. He said, if my brother who looks like me ever enters the camp, show him the way of the Serengai." "Serengai? What are Serengai?" Regan asked. "We are" replied the sage. "Very well, but I shall need a new name. I can't remember my old one. Did Hekian mention what the brother's name would be?" Regan asked "He did not" The old sage explained. "Shall we call you, Yerangha, or Trenut?" "Do they mean something?" Regan questioned. "Yes. Yerangha means Devilish Dead. Trenut means HeartBorn." After pondering this for a while, Regan answered, "I am the HeartBorn. Trenut will be my name."  
  
Trenut showed great skill in stealth and fighting, although the Serengai battle chieftain wondered why Trenut never used a sharp weapon, but instead chose to excel with the staff, club and sling. It didn't matter, as Trenut beat the best with the blunt weapons while they were using the swords, serrated daggers and other weapons of the like. Trenut showed a great sense of blind fighting, and was at the point of catching an arrow while blind folded. After a month of training, Trenut was prepared to go find his old life, and just what happened to Regan, the blade master, his previous life.  
  
End of chapter 2 


	3. HeartBorn3

HeartBorn 3: Falgor the Hunter  
  
Heart pounding, Talon the thief raced for his life. He knew that the man-hunter was after him, he just didn't know where. Quickly whipping around to try to catch a glimpse of the hunter, his try was to no avail. No hunted ever saw the hunter. But he was never far away. As the outskirts of the forest grew in sight, Talon knew that it would only be a matter of time before the hunter had nothing left to hide in. Naturally, the thief thought that he had outwitted the hunter. But like countless before him, it was he who was being outsmarted. Talon tripped, and falling flat on his face turned to see what had caught him. A green-fletched arrow, stuck sharply in the ground had made its mark on his leg. The hunter had him. With no other option now, Talon stood and drew his twin long dirks. Until he noticed that he only had one. As he had been keeping the inside his tunic, the second dirk now laid deep in his side, but in a spot that was completely painless. His other arm went completely limp, and Talon saw another arrow, blue- fletched. The hunter was marking him. Now defenseless, the thief could only watch as a figure dropped from the trees, and stood, pulling a bow back further than Talon thought possible. The thief never saw the red-fletched arrow that found and burrowed its way into Talon's forehead. The hunter had hunted, killed and would now receive what he came to claim.  
  
Trenut had beaten all in the Serengai's camp, and he seemed to even out best the master. When the Serengai could teach him no more, Trenut left the camp, in order to seek out his brother, Hekian, and try to solve who he was in a past life. "I don't see why they encourage the use of swords at the Serengai. I have grown just as formidable without the common weapons." He said, as he swung his Heart-thorn staff around in a deadly whirlwind. Then he heard a snickering in the bushes, as though the creature hidden there was under the impression that Trenut did not know of his presence. Lowering his staff off of his shoulders, Trenut faced the oncoming danger. If you can call a highland goblin raiding party a danger. There were only five, and Trenut felt sympathetic, that these hapless five were about to get a beating that they would never forget. As one leapt for his throat, that goblin found a new compassion for the flexibility, and toughness of a Heart-thorn staff. Within sixteen blows, the first goblin lay, poleaxed on the ground. With one of their own kind dropped in such a way, the other four goblins screeched and ran away.  
  
Falgor stooped over Talon's body, searching the belt pouches for the two emeralds that would make this kill all worthwhile. As the hunter found his quarry, he felt a presence striding for him. He stood up, notching a bloodied red-fletched arrow to his bow, pointing it square at a weak spot in the giant man's armor. That was, until the man pulled a massive bag of gold out of the folds of his flowing cloak. "Falgor the hunter, I believe that I have found a prey for you that isn't a lowly robber, or a rebel leader. Tell me, what have you heard about, Regan the blade-master?".  
  
End of chapter three 


End file.
